Changed
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Two-shot. A conversation between Sakura and Gaara regarding the death of Elder Chiyo and feelings toward each other. Depicts Gaara's and Sakura's point of view when he wakes up.
1. Feelings

**A/N:** _Here is something that I just thought up when I was at work. Basically just interactions between Gaara and Sakura after Team Kakashi saved Gaara from the Akatsuki after Chiyo died from the Resurrection Jutsu - so the crowd is around him and he just woke up. Please enjoy and please don't forget to review please. _

_Bullet2tm_

* * *

**Changed**

Gaara opened his eyes. His body hurt. He remembered seeing Naruto Uzumaki. Or was that a dream? Suddenly his mind registered that there were many people around him. They cheered for him. Some were crying. He looked up and saw Naruto's face; his hand on Gaara's shoulder smiling.

He was so surprised. These people _wanted_ him to live? To come back to the village as their Kazekage? It made him feel..._wanted._ So Naruto was right all along. To be acknowledged is the greatest thing, no wonder the blonde haired annoyance strived for it so much. His existance was finally worth while. Gaara attempted to get up, but his legs didn't want him to. He didn't really take notice of the crowds at the moment or the bickering between Temari and Naruto. But something stood out to him. A conversation between Kankuro and Naruto - as Temari shoved him away toward his brother. He listened, while looking around to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Suddenly Gaara stopped breathing as he listened in. Elder Chiyo gave her life for him? Then where was she? He attempted to get up, but still his legs caved in. _Damn it!_

Hands were felt underneath his arm pits supporting him as he got up finally. It was Naruto again. He walked over toward the crowd, trying to spot Elder Chiyo's body. _Why do it? Why save me? Why would anyone give their life for ME?_ he thought. And then he spotted something or rather, someone unexpected.

Pink hair. The kunoichi from Naruto's team. Of course she would be here. But what really caused something within him to cringe, was the fact she was crying. The woman in her arms was none other than the Elder Chiyo. So. It was true. The old lady DID give her life for him. Memories began to come back to him.

The memory when Sakura had stood in front of Sasuke as Gaara was about to kill him. Her defiance...her will to protect was what stood out about her. This girl very much reminded him of Yashimaru. And now she cried about some old lady that meant nothing to her? She was from another village for crying out loud. What right did she have to cry for this woman?

He stood there staring. He felt...guilty. When had he felt guilty before? Never. He had always done things for himself, but, that was before he was named Kazekage. Before Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled slightly, though no one else saw. He would talk to Sakura later about this.

"Everyone!" he said suddenly, silencing the ninja around him. "Pray for Elder Chiyo."

* * *

Sakura had looked to Gaara. She had seen that he was having an inner turmoil about something. But. She didn't care right now, she cared about Elder Chiyo. It had crossed her mind before when Chiyo was using her Resurrection Jutsu to say not to use it on Gaara. But it meant so much to Naruto. If not for that, she would have said something. Sakura was almost going to, but, saw the tears that Naruto shed for the Sand ninja...for the Kazekage.

When it was done, she held Chiyo close. Oh, so very close. She liked the old woman. Chiyo was strong and taught her a lot in the short time Sakura had known her. When Chiyo had spoken her final words, she had blushed slightly at the thought of surpassing her Master, i.e. Tsunade. And by the time she had mulled over Chiyo's words, she realised, that was her dying speech.

So there she sat as people celebrated. Neji, Kakashi and Gai seemed to understand. Naruto had no clue. None what so ever. But when did he ever? So instead of going over to Gaara like everyone else, she sat holding Chiyo. She shed involuntary tears. Tears that she didn't now she had for the old baa-chan.

Sakura didn't know what to think of herself. One, she was sad that Elder Chiyo had to give her life for Gaara. And two, she didn't know how she would be able to hold these feelings of hers in around Gaara. For some reason, a very very small part of her blamed him for her death. But she knew it was wrong of her. But who could blame her?

Suddenly the said person came over to her. He had a look of surprise, but it was very soon masked with his usual cold, unreadable demeanor. Much like what Sasuke had most of the time. He finally spoke, and she closed her eyes to pray that Chiyo was in a happy place. That she would remember her.

* * *

The walk back was the hardest. She hated sand, Sakura had decided. But, it wasn't all bad. Naruto was conversing with Gaara along the way, saying stupid things and Gaara glaring at him or rolling his cold eyes. But Sakura hadn't said anything yet. She was too...depressed. Plus she was so tired from the fight with Sasori, one of the Akatsuki.

Finally they all stopped to camp for a while. It was nearly dark, they were still in a forest terrain, so it was sheltered.

Ten minutes later, some of the ninja had set up several tents, etc and a fire was started in the middle. Naruto was still talking. Sakura decided to sit next to Elder Chiyo's body. She prayed for her again. Elder Chiyo's body had been sat a fair amount away from the camp as it gave everyone odd feelings.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Why? Why do you mourn for someone you hardly know?" asked a cold voice from behind her.

Sakura's eyes suddenly opened and she gasped in fright, but then realised who it was. She didn't answer at first, and she even had the gall to eye ball him almost sneering.

"You're alive, Kazekage-sama. Just rejoice in life," she said solemnly. She went back to praying.

"You didn't answer me," he said, a little agitated. Gaara moved closer toward her, and then stopped about a foot away and looked at the bagged body of Chiyo.

"She is a Suna Elder. _YOU_ are from Konoha. Why do you mourn for her?" he asked a little more firmly now.

Sakura's eyes opened once again and she flashed her the same determined protective look he had given her years ago when the "crush the leaf" operation was going on at the Chuunin Exams. When she was protecting Sasuke. Gaara was taken aback slightly, but tried not to let it show.

"You listen to me, Gaara," she said, whispering. "Elder Chiyo...well, we fought together against her Grandson Sasori. We killed him together. She taught me a great deal, and I tried to tell her that I wouldn't give up. And she mirrored that. I found that we were alike in different ways. I admired her courage, and listened to her past when she told me about Sasori's child hood."

Without realising it, Sakura was shedding tears again.

"She made that resurrection jutsu up for Sasori. But she used it on you!" she exclaimed.

Gaara sat next to her and didn't say anything. Her explanation wasn't what he expected._ So that is why she cries for her,_ he thought. He looked to Sakura and realised that she was a great kunoichi. He...admired her. _Perhaps I always have, since that day at Konoha,_ he thought. _Sakura was able to defeat Sasori? The infamous missing-nin? Master of puppets? She has changed. She is not a weak kunoichi anymore. _

She began to ramble again, but he didn't really listen. She was just venting. Instead she watched her facial expressions and then he realised, she was beautiful. She was kind, caring, determined and stood up for what she believed in. And protected those she cared about. Something he loved in a woman. Not that he even had time to think about women really, being the Kazekage.

"Are you even listening?" said asked finally, and then Gaara came out of his reverie. But of course with a stoic face.

"No," he said.

Her eyes widened and she began beating her fists on his chest and pushed him to the ground, and jeez...they hurt!

Gaara grabbed them and stopped her. He was about to yell at her and tell her about personal space but she was crying again. Not wailing or sniffling. But the tears that trailed down her face saddened him. He stopped and just looked into her emerald eyes that were glistening both from the moon and the glassy liquid filling them.

Sakura's breath hitched as she hugged him.

"I know what she did was for the best, because you _are_ the Kazekage, but, I just feel like I could have done something...like I co-" suddenly stopped as Gaara began to pull her arms out from around his back.

Gaara looked down at her and for some reason, she moved closer to his face. Their lips touched and she pulled away embarrassed.

"Just...be pleased that you are alive, Gaara. You_ are_ wanted in this world," she said, before slipping away back to camp.

Gaara couldn't move. _What the hell was that? I can't hear Shukaku anymore..._ he thought. He smiled suddenly. A genuine smile that he had never had before. _Finally, he is gone._

He touched his lips where her soft ones had been. He liked the way they felt. Gaara looked up to see her retreating form. What was this feeling?

* * *

**A/N: **_And that's it! Hope it was okay, and not too out of character. Please read and review. _

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Till We Meet Again

**A/N: **_Hey, I know I said this was a one shot, but some people asked for this to have another chapter. So, this will be a two-shot, so this is the last chapter. I may do a sequel, so look out for it. Thanks, and please don't forget to review, it means a lot. xxx._

**

* * *

**

Changed

**Chapter 2: Till we meet again**

**

* * *

**

They continued to walk. All the ninja who had come to help the Kazekage were talking animatedly amongst themselves. Some conversations were about how happy they were that Gaara was still alive, others were about what was to come now that the Kazekage was back, others were merely smiling and laughing about how worried they had been. But all the conversations and talk were all about Gaara.

Sakura walked alongside Temari and Naruto. Naruto of course was talking, well actually arguing, with Kankuro. Temari was laughing loudly, but all Sakura could do was watch Gaara. Suddenly Gaara looked up and his eyes locked with hers for a mere second before Sakura suddenly turned away, forcing herself to immerse her thoughts away from him. She could see in his eyes that he was changed. So nothing of the past mattered. Not even how he tried to kill her once, out of rage. Sakura could hear the ninja's conversations, the way they spoke to him, cried over him and were happy he was alive and was coming back to Suna. She knew what he was thinking. He was obviously confused at first, because he had always thought no one cared. He was now proved wrong.

"Yeah, if you call being blonde smart!" laughed Kankuro loudly. Temari snickered beside her.

Sakura sat a hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from tearing Kankuro apart...or at least hitting him. She smiled at him. "Don't worry Naruto, I guess the truth hurts."

Naruto's face was shocked. "Awww, Sakura-chan, that hurts. It hurt me deep." Naruto began to sulk, and Kankuro mocked him more.

Sakura laughed with Temari, but the two girls didn't notice Gaara's curious eyes. It was the first time Sakura had smiled and laughed since they were at camp last night. With this thought on Sakura's mind, she stopped smiling. They were walking briskly, but she was tired. Sakura hadn't yet fully recovered from her fight with Sasori; what with all the commotion of ressurrecting Gaara, then the realisation that Chiyo-sama was gone.

Sakura fell back a bit, walking slighly slower. The others hadn't noticed yet. She blamed herself. She had done all this training; went through almost hell with Tsunade-shishou for what? Sakura had done this to prevent things like this happening. What does...

But Sakura's thoughts stopped as she felt a presence next to her. A familiar one.

"You're still thinking about her?" asked the droning, cold voice of Gaara. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Kazekage-sama...what's wrong?" she asked, almost like she was bored.

Gaara didn't speak for a moment, and looked at their friends to make sure they didn't notice he was walking next to Sakura. He didn't want thier suspicions. He'd never hear the end of it from Kankuro. He turned to Sakura. His expression was that of an analysing scientist, almost. Like he was wondering what she was. What made her tick. What was her make up...like she was foreign to him.

Sakura noticed this and suddenly felt unconfortable. "What the hell are you looking at me like that Gaara?"

He was taken aback, but composed himself as he always did.

"I still don't understand...you were so happy back there. Then you were sad. And you insulted Naruto," said Gaara, simply. Obviously he didn't know what a joke was.

Sakura burst out laughing. And Gaara looked at her incredulously. _What did I do? Do I look funny?_ he thought.

Sakura slapped him on the back and held his shoulder, trying to compose herself. Gaara looked to his shoulder, but didn't react. "Oh, Gaara. Thank you. I needed that. Yes, I insulted Naruto. So was Kankuro and Temari. Its what you call trying to lighten the mood, and trust me, it doesn't take much to insult him. He doesn't take it to heart. He knows how I feel about him. Kankuro insults Naruto, but, he is thankful. So is Temari," explained Sakura.

Gaara was even more confused now. _They insult each other. But they're thankful of each other. It doesn't make sense,_ thought Gaara. _Why would Temari and Kankuro be thankful?_

"Why, would Temari and Kankuro be thankful?" asked Gaara.

Sakura sighed, taking her hand away from Gaara.

"Because you are alive. Because Naruto saved you. He convinced Chiyo-sama to reveal her secret technique and use it on you," said Sakura, now smiling.

Gaara scratched the back of his head and knotted his brows. "But why are they thankful for that?"

Sakura frowned and hit him upside the head, which caused him to narrow his eyes at the girl.

"You Baka! Its because they love you! You are their brother. Their little brother!" she exclaimed.

Now Gaara understood. _So that is the reason people fight so hard. For love and friendship,_ he thought. _She didn't have to hit my head though._

Gaara simply nodded, and began to speed up and walk with the others, but Sakura held her hand on his shoulder again.

"I...don't know what happened last night, but, I think its best that we don't tell anyone," said Sakura.

The whole group were nearly in town. They could see the front gates and people were screaming for the Kazekage. The ninja ran forward.

"Why?" Gaara asked simply. "Because you kissed me?"

"Nani?" exclaimed Sakura, incredulously. "Why you..." began Sakura, but didn't finish her sentence when Gaara was suddenly very close to her.

Gaara stood in front of her and they both stopped for a second. He attempted a smile, but, failed. He didn't know how to do it. "I didn't kiss you...you made me...I mean..ugh!"

Sakura stormed off, leaving Gaara confused. Eventually they caught up. They were at the Suna gates.

"Let her go first," said Gaara, gesturing toward the body bag of Chiyo-sama. He felt it appropriate, for what she had done for him.

Sakura stood next to the body. Her expression sorrowful, and sad. She wanted nothing more than to give her the proper burial, and ceremony, but Chiyo's brother had other plans.

* * *

Sakura stood next to Naruto at the tombstone. Chiyo's brother spoke a few words; they all said a prayer then they began to leave. But Sakura stayed there. Tears began to fall, but she ignored it. Finally she placed her hand on the tombstone as a last goodbye, as her name was called.

**&&&&&&&&**

Sakura, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gai-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Temari and Kankuro stood outside Gaara's office. Gaara was talking headedly with some of the elders.

Naruto sighed.

"They don't have to go all ape on him, you know?" he said to Sakura. She nodded.

"Yeah, he was the one who was kidnapped, not them," said Sakura. "But I have a feeling Gaara is the type of guy not to take some old fogie's crap." Sakura smiled, putting her fingers to her lips in rememberence of their encounter the previous night.

Suddenly the door opened roughly. "Get Out!!"

It was Gaara's voice yelling. The elders ran out angrily, talking amonst themselves. Or more like bitching like anything about Gaara.

The two teams from Konoha walked inside and stood around Gaara's desk. Naruto smiled at him, and Gaara for the first time smiled appreciatively back.

**&&&&&&&&**

They were heading back to Konoha now. _Good bye Gaara,_ thought Sakura. She had a feeling Gaara was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well thats it. Please R&R. _

_Bullet_


End file.
